


Forgiveness and Appreciation

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Consulting Criminal and the Ex-army Doctor [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Jim's going home to London, back to his love.





	

“Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down .Never gonna run around and desert you.” Sang the world’s only criminal consultant. He couldn’t help it, the excitement in his head making him even jittery then He usually was. 

It was driving Moran absolutely mad.

Moriarty was placing some last articles of clothing in a bag, he hadn’t kept much since leaving London except for a few favorites and some various things to get past idiots who would try to get in the way.

He and Moran were finally leaving today, leaving America and coming out from hiding.

Moriarty hadn’t exactly been hiding, that wasn’t the right word. Laying low away from the Iceman and other governments was more like it. He got to much into the light with making Sherlock fall, he needed to get back in the shadows. 

Back where every criminal around the world knew to fear him.

In the shadows was where he had been the past two years or so. Had It been more? He traveled so much now it was hard to remember what day it was. Even for someone as smart as Moriarty, there was a point when one forgot which time zone they were in or if there was a six or twelve hour difference between Europe and Australia.

Jim just wished he didn’t have to leave John to do this.

“you couldn’t have brought him, James.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sebby.” Jim muttered, zipping up the small carry on bag. Both of them only kept one bag to carry on the plane and never checked in anything.

These trips were for business, not pleasure.

“It would have driven him mad having to drop his entire life and stay cooped up in hotel rooms every day. Trust me, James. Its better you left him safe in London.”

Moriarty zipped the black bag closed, dropping his head down towards his chest. The guilt he felt at leaving John behind was immense. 

It didn’t help that this was the first time he felt such an emotion.

“I told him I wasn’t going to do what Sherly did, I wasn’t going to leave him.” James said quietly, not moving and trying to figure out some way to stop that STUPID PAIN IN HIS HEART.

“And you didn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t leave like Sherlock did. You didn’t commit suicide, you went on a business trip.”

“That lasted two years?” Jim looked up to see Moran sitting at the crappy motel desk with his legs cross smoking. 

Moran shrugged, blowing out a stream of smoke. He was watching his employer appearing completely at ease.

Of course if one looked at the slight creases under his eyes and on the left side of his face where the scar he got from Afghanistan was slightly scrunched up they would see the worry.

Jim and Seb were quite like John and Sherlock in a number of ways, one way they were not was when it came to talking. 

Sure, they didn’t get gushy and cry on each other but they didn’t hide things.

“Look, You know John is gonna be pissed. But he’s John. The second you show him some sentimentality he’ll be yours again.”

James smirked at his sniper, standing up straight and looking more like the criminal lord he was.

“Ready to go then?”

James looked around at the small dirty cramped room, he and Moran had been staying in more places like this then He would ever care to admit.

Slinging the bag onto his back, Jim nodded. He was about to walk out when Seb asked

“Forgetting something?” He threw something small, glinting under the dirty cheap light.

Jim caught it, a lot more agile then he ever was as a child. Opening his palm he found a ring, platinum with a gold center around the middle. It was the only one of two with its twin in London, England. 

Placing the ring back where it belonged, Jim smiled at it thinking back to when he saw John wear his for the first time.

\--Two years ago—

John was curled up on his side of the bed, the duvet pulled up around him. Completely naked underneath, he probably would have kept sleeping for hours if not for his lover. 

The night before had been incredible for both of them, as any long night of sex was for any couple.

Now, in the late morning light, James sat against the lovely dark wood hand carven headboard. In his hand was a small red velvet box. Plain, ordinary like any other jewelry box. 

But what was inside, was anything but ordinary. 

The set of rings inside would have made even the richest men blush and the most modest woman jealous with envy for such a present. 

Moriarty had talked with the blacksmith himself on the design, making it perfectly clear what he wanted. The blacksmith had been well paid for his efforts and even got to live. A fact that would make his John smile.

His john, the simple two words made the madman giddy. The possessive word would become even more formal when His John said yes.

‘If he says Yes’ said some annoying pesky voice in the back of Jim’s head. 

“Oh Shut it, Won’t you?” Jim muttered, his thumb gently gliding over the surface of the box. 

John groaned, rolling over on his side towards Jim. 

“Why are you awake?” He murmured, his eyes still closed but he was smiling.

“And why aren’t you asleep?” Jim responded. 

The ex-army doctor’s eyes opened, widening upon the site of the red box in Jim’s hand.

“What’s that?” He asked, sitting up and crossing his legs across from Jim.

Jim took John’s hand in his, stroking at his fingers and palm, the calluses from John’s time in the army still present from his work at the clinic and with Sherly.  
Could he do this? Could he honestly drag John further into his life? 

He was a criminal, one of the world’s worst. He had enemies, allies who could switch on a second’s notice, and not much else.

He couldn’t offer John a child, or breasts, or anything John would have wanted.

The harsh truth was James Moriarty could not offer John the normal life he knew the soldier wanted. 

“James?” John asked, smiling at him. “It’s okay.”

“I can’t give you anything you want, Johnny. I’ll just hurt you in the end, like everyone else. I can’t be-“

“Shut up, James Moriarty.”

“What?” Jim looked up at John, shock and surprise painting his face like a teenage girl with makeup.

“I want you. You know that. You’re my exception and I love you.”

“You do?”

John laughed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“Yes, now ask me idiot.”

Jim nodded, his movements just a little shaky from nervous. Cracking open the box to reveal the two rings inside, Jim looked up at his John.

Soon to be, anyway.

“Johnny, Will you marry me and become Doctor John Moriarty?”

“Of course, Jim.”

\--Present—

“Don’t you think the present was a little much?”

“No?” James looked at the assassin, puzzlement obvious on his face. “Someone hurt Johnny so I hurt them. Isn’t that how relationships work?”  
Seb opened his mouth then closed it again. There was no explaining this to the consulting criminal. 

“Never mind that, now will you be a dear and go pick up our dear doctor for me? I’m afraid I have some explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also not edited. This is the last part however. If you aren't sure if they end up together and happy, the title is a good hint.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
